darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra
=Rocket Turbo= ROK-TO1 Allows you to shoot rockets at 2x the original firing rate. 10k U Turbo Mine CPU 1 MINTO1 CPU Reduces the cool-down time of both mines and items made from mines by 25%. Only one Turbo Mine CPU can be used per configuration. 5,000k C Turbo Mine CPU 2 MINTO2 CPU Reduces the cool-down time of both mines and items made from mines by 50%. Only one Turbo Mine CPU can be used per configuration. 25k U Auto Repair Bot Chip NC-RRB CPU Automatically launches your repair bot if avalible after 2 seconds of not shooting and not being shot at. 10k U Auto Rocket CPU ARLO-X Automatic rapid fire of a selected rocket type during laser attacks led by you. After being assembled, the AROL-X CPU has to be activated on the space map under "Robots + Extras". 25k U =Ammo Upgrade 1&2= upgrade 1 you get 50% more rocket and laser ammo capacity 5k U upgrade 2 you get 100% more rocket and laser ammo capacity 10k U =Cargo Bay Expansion= Expands your cargo bay capacity by 1x more with molecular compression. 10k U =Repair Bot 1,2 & 3= REP-BOT1, REP-BOT2 & REP-BOT3 #1 repairs 5k dmg per min (10k C) #2 repairs 10k dmp per min (2k U) #3 repairs 50k dmg per min (5k U) =Auto Weapons Upgrade= automatically upgrades your rockets and lasers with protiem. 10k U =Lab-CPU 1= LA1-CPU Boosts only rockets with raw materials currently in use in the lab. 150k C LAB-CPU 2 LA2-CPU Boosts rockets and lasers with raw materials currently in use in the lab 10k U =Lab-CPU 3= LA3-CPU Boosts only lasers with raw materials currently in use in the lab. 15k U =Slot-CPU 1= SL1-CPU Frees up two new slots on the ship for extras. 600k C =Slot-CPU 2= SL2-CPU Frees up four new slots on the ship for extras. 150k U Slot-CPU 3 SL3-CPU Frees up six new slots on the ship for extras. 300k U =Drone-repair-CPU 1= DR01-CPU Repairs drones automatically when damage exceeds 70%. Lasts for 8 repairs. 150k C =Drone-repair-CPU 2= DR02-CPU Repairs drones with maximum damage automatically. Lasts for 32 repairs. 15k U =Radar-CPU= RDR-CPU Shows the diplomacy status on the mini-map. 15k U =Cloaking Device Type A= CLO4K-MOD Your ship will be invisible to enemies until your first attack. Note that cloaking is not complete protection against being detected and destroyed. A cloaked ship is still visible on the minimap and can still be clicked on to lock and fire. 500 U *note. you CAN use mines while cloaked Cloak CPU CLO4K-CPU Ship will be invisible to enemies. Note that cloaking is not complete protection against being detected and destroyed. A cloaked ship is still visible on the minimap and can still be clicked on to lock and fire. 10 uses only. 10k U =Jump-CPU 1= JP01-CPU Jump to home map X-1, works only to a maximum distance of map X-4 and NOT on PvP maps (4-X)! Lasts for 10 jumps. Doesn't work when in a fight or for 20 seconds thereafter. 150k C =Jump-CPU 2= JP02-CPU Jump to home map X-1, works everywhere. Lasts for 20 jumps. 15k U =Ammunition-CPU= AM-CPU Automatically buys 10,000 laser ammunition in case there are fewer than 1,000 shots on board. Settings can be adjusted under Equipment. 15k U by:VEX-=Goshawk=-CVC